Transistor dimensions in integrated circuits (ICs) are shrinking with each new fabrication technology node, as articulated by Moore's Law. Reduced channel lengths of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors require shallower ion implants and tighter control of diffusion of implanted dopants in source and drain regions, resulting in less dopant densities in MOS gates near gate oxides, which is manifested as increased polysilicon depletion and reduced on-state drive currents.